


Die Angst kommt nachts

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [42]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Caring, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: Mord ist die beste Medizin, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, No Dialogue, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiels Gedanken zu der Szene in „Mord ist die beste Medizin“, als er sich im Bett wälzt und nicht einschlafen kann.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/141424.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Angst kommt nachts

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten Sommerchallenge: Romantik/Intimität - „Ich vermisse dich…“ (für mich)  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft oder Liebe  
> Handlung: Thiels Gedanken zu der Szene in „Mord ist die beste Medizin“, als er sich im Bett wälzt und nicht einschlafen kann.  
> Länge: 200 Wörter (Doppeldrabble)  
> Zeit: 30 Minuten  
> A/N: irgendwann schreibe ich auch nochmal mehr als ein Drabble … versprochen. Aber dieses hat immerhin eine Punktlandung geschafft: Exakt 200 Wörter beim ersten Anlauf.  
> 
>
>> Nadeshda: „Ich versteh nicht, warum Sie ihn so vermissen.“  
> Thiel: „Wie bitte? …. Also … äh … ich hab‘ Sie ganz bestimmt nicht ‚vermißt‘!“  
> Boerne: „Natürlich haben Sie mich vermißt.“  
> (aus „Mord ist die beste Medizin“)

*

Er hat das erst gar nicht richtig verstanden. Hat gedacht, daß er sich Sorgen macht. Und natürlich macht er sich Sorgen – _Onkologie_ , wer würde sich da nicht Sorgen machen. Bei jedem Kollegen würde er sich da Sorgen machen. Wenn Nadeshda zum Beispiel … nein, das will er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Aber wenn Maier III jetzt im Krankenhaus wäre, würde er auch hoffen, daß es nichts Schlimmes ist. Und daß er gesund wiederkommt. Das ist doch selbstverständlich.

Aber das erklärt nicht dieses Gefühl in seinem Magen. Schmerzhaft wie ein Klumpen Eis. Oder die Panik, die ihn überfällt, wenn er das Licht ausmacht und die Augen schließt und eigentlich einschlafen könnte. Oder die Leere tagsüber. Wenn er sich umdreht und da ist niemand. Die Stille. Nadeshda redet viel weniger als Boerne. Und sie ist natürlich nicht da, abends, wenn er immer noch über den Fall grübelt, um nicht an andere Dinge denken zu müssen. Wenn seine Wohnung ganz still und leer ist und man nicht mal Musik von nebenan hört. Wenn lesen nicht ablenkt und einschlafen nicht geht und ihn nicht mal das Bier, das er getrunken hat, müde macht.

Bis er es irgendwann nicht mehr aushält und zum Telefon greift.

* Fin *


End file.
